Kotoko Utsugi
Kotoko Utsugi (空木 言子 Utsugi Kotoko) is a character from Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo - Danganronpa Another Episode. She's a former child actress and likes cute things. She has the title of “'Ultimate Talent Show Period'” (超小学生級の「学芸会の時間」''chō shōgakusei kyū no “''gakugeikai no jikan”). She is one of the five members of the group called the Soldiers of Hope. She is the head of the “Warrior” class. Appearance Kotoko has very long pink hair tied into twintails and matching pink eyes. She wears a pink hairband with fake horns. Her pink irises have a speech bubble shaped patterns reminiscent of said horns as well. Kotoko wears the same silver badge all Soldiers of Hope members wear. Her hairband is branded with the emblem of the "Warrior" class. Personality Kotoko is a hot-headed girl who loves adorable things. She was shown to love her stage life. Due to her trauma, caused by her father or other family, she triggers to the word "gentle," as the men who abused her had said they would be "gentle." When she hears this word, she becomes neurotic, and begins crying and screaming in fear, unable to calm herself down expect when somebody tells her the opposite. History Prior to the Tragedy Kotoko was once part of Hope's Peak Elementary School. She was a former child star and was fawned over quite a bit. It is implied that she was raped/molested when she was younger by her father, as well as someone else. Her father was a dentist who constantly cheated on his wife with his dental hygenist. Although she was on the verge of committing suicide along with the others, Junko Enoshima appeared and convinced the children to create a paradise for children. Shortly afterward, she murdered her parents. She tells Komaru that she does not regret it, and that they should have died more times. Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo Kotoko is first heard laughing, drawing Komaru's attention towards her. Kotoko is first seen in the news reporting room, where she messes around with the dead reporter's corpse along with Jataro and Masaru. She pretends to be scared by running around screaming. She then goes close up to the camera asking if they are scared. Masaru and Jataro then appear, playing with the dead newscaster with Kotoko. Nagisa berate their childishness while Masaru gets him to join in. Monaka then makes a speech to the cameras while Kotoko watches from the side. She is later seen with the other soldiers of Hope in the main hall, boasting about her status as "Ultimate Talent Show Period." When Monaka arrives, she moved out of the way for her to greet Komaru. Not long after Servant arrives, Kotoko and the other Soldiers of Hope opens a trap door, resulting in Komaru falling through and back down into Towa City. She is next seen after Masaru had been supposedly killed. Along with Monaka and Jataro, they mourn his death. When Nagisa scolds them for not saving Masaru, she watches as Monaka threatens Nagisa. When Jataro supposedly dies, she is seen with Monaka in Kurokuma's hall. Kotoko wonders if they should hold another funeral, but without Jataro to build a shrine and neither of them liking Jataro, they decide not to. Kotoko openly wonders if Jataro is really dead, because there was no body, in which Monaka replies by threatening her and using the trigger word "kindly" to make Kotoko remember her sexual abusing father. Kotoko falls into despair as Monaka slaps her, she then snaps out of it, more angry at adults than ever. Kotoko goes to the adult's resistance base and breaks Komaru out of her cell. She kidnaps her and ties her to a tickling machine but Genocider Syo appears shortly after to save Komaru. Kotoko then challenges the two girls in an arena, in which she lost, but before the Monokuma Kids take her away, Genocider Syo saves her. Later, she is seen being stranded hanging on a pole while Beast Monokumas surround her below. After Komaru and Toko save her, she thanks them and runs away. She then appears when Komaru is making the decision to break the Monokuma controller, saying that she should not. When Toko stops Komaru from breaking the controller and Haiji attacks Toko, Kotoko steps in to save her savior. After the building collapsed, Kotoko walks past an injured Monaka, whom she leaves after chiding. Relationships Kurokuma Kurokuma was Kotoko's advisor. Fellow Soldiers of Hope At first, Kotoko seemed to have a special attachment to Monaka--often stating things such as 'Monaka's favorite things, I also love!' and praising her quite often. Kotoko is also the one Soldier who is most cruel to Jataro, insulting him at every chance she gets. She got along fine with Masaru, joining in on his foolishness and she was one of the many who were depressed about his execution. Toko Fukawa/Genocide Jill Originally enemies, Genocide Jill saved Kotoko from the hands of the Monokuma kids. Kotoko then travels with Komaru and Toko as something of a slave. Kotoko appears to like both Toko and Genocide Jill, as seen when she saves Toko from Haiji when he tries hitting her by leaping onto him. Junko Enoshima Kotoko, like the other four, have a special respect and love for Junko. She stopped their joint-suicide by means of jumping off the elementary school's roof and convinced them to not only kill the source of their despair, their parents, but to create a paradise for children by murdering all adults. Quotes * "Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome! I am Kotoko Utsugi, in charge of the 'Warriors' in the Soldiers of Hope." * "I asked the same thing. I asked over, and over, and over. The answer was, "Because you're so cute!" I'm not at fault. I'm just giving back what was done to me." (In response to Komaru.) * "Speaking of strange things, a kangaroo can't jump backwards! Not only that! Another strange this is that snakes don't have ears!" * "The Soldiers of Hope save the world from 'Demons'. How's that? Isn't that wonderful?" * "We thought she might have been 'purified', but... it looks like she's a textbook demon." (talking about Komaru.) * "Kyaaa, Monaka's smile is so cute! Cute enough to eat with maple syrup!" * "You just won at rock-paper-scissors, though." (in response to Masaru.) * "N-No... I don't want to be treated... kindly... I-I'll do anything... just don't... treat me kindly...! I-I'll do my best at plays... and at plays... I beg of you...! Just don't treat me kindly!!" (after Monaka "compliments" her being kinder than other girls.) Trivia *Kotoko's last name, “Utsugi” (空木), literally means “empty tree” and is actually the Japanese name for a genus of shrub scientifically known as Deutzia. *Her given name is composed of the kanji 言, meaning “word” or “say”, and 子 - “child”. *Kotoko likes peeled chestnuts. **Her least favorite food is un-peeled chestnuts. *Kotoko was the third Soldier of Hope member to be defeated. * Kotoko's blood type is A. Category:Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo Characters Category:Soldiers of Hope Category:Female Category:Alive Category:Executed